User talk:Kiriluser
Temporary Sysop I have typed that header before lol. Anyways, mind making me and admin for... one day? I really want to fix up this wiki's MediaWiki files. I got 100 "Productive" edits, if it matters. 20:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Do you have something specific in mind that needed work? Please elaborate. 22:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::New welcome-message-user, auto refresh the RC, update to the monaco sidebar, admin colours in the RC (not me, of course), fix a few dumb mistakes that I made with pagemoves XD... 22:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Here are your powers. Tell me when you're done. 15:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) new icons --Gpzambrano 17:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC)im not familiar with the postings descriptions. i've uploaded red maple tree and leaves, haystack, hay roll, rose bunch, sunflower bunch, and daffodil bunch. feel free to edit them coz i dont have any idea how ;-) :Actually, I think they won't need any editing. They are all ".png", and have filenames ending in "-icon". They'll still need to be categorized, but you did a great job, and I'm sure someone will be able to find a use for all of them. :D 19:01, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :(Categorized :D) 01:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Speedy Deletion Hi there. We currently have a page of topics that need to be deleted - Category:Candidates for speedy deletion. Could you try to get an admin to regularly look through that and delete any pages that should be deleted please? Thanks. Theboy1001 21:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) My RfA I'm not trying to sound impatient, but when will my RfA finish? It's been 21 days since I posted it and 8 days since the last reply. It would be helpful if I could get a definate answer soon please. Also, could there be a time scale written on the RfA page so there is a definite time for future applications? Thanks. Theboy1001 22:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Maintenance Hey Kiriluser, You know the user group rollback? Would you like me to improve it for you? What I can do is rename it to Maintenance, and also include moving files and suppressing redirects in it. This will allow for some users that can fix things up, without having admin. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 01:04, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :That sounds fine, go ahead. 16:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Done, see Project:Maintenance for more info. Hope it is OK if I am "on the team", if not then feel free to remove me. Ajraddatz Talk 00:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Can you add me to the maintenance team?--Tikopowii 03:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::: . It is rollback on that list. Ajraddatz Talk 03:22, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Your RfA... Thanks. :) Theboy1001 19:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Images Some of the images on the Wiki are not working for me. Could you just tell me if they work for you (and therefore it is my computer) or if it is a problem with the images? Theboy1001 21:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :They appear to be working fine... I'll check into it, though. 02:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar I've laid out some suggestions for a new sidebar, could you take a look and tell me what you think, please. Theboy1001 21:23, December 1, 2009 (UTC) How about a new look? Hi Kiriluser. My name is Joe and I'm a Wikia Staff member who specializes in custom skins and main page design. We're currently focusing on our wikis for Facebook games, and since FarmVille is the most popular game, I wanted to offer to redesign the wiki's skin and main page. I just got done doing the same for the Mafia Wars Wiki. So when you get a chance, check out my personal test wiki to see what I've done. If you like it, let me know and I'll take care of setting it up here. NOTE: the fixed width will only be in effect on the main page (to show the side graphics). All other pages will continue to be dynamic width. Hope to hear from you soon. JoePlay (talk) 01:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :One thing from me, would the add at the bottom still be there on this wiki? I like just one ad :/ Ajraddatz Talk 01:33, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what you mean. Are you talking about the 'Other Facebook games' template, or something else? JoePlay (talk) 18:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Never mind, I don't see it anymore. It was a floating ad for some RPG. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :That's very nice, I like it a lot. I don't see any issues with it - it's great. Theboy1001 10:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I love it! Could you implement it? I'm really busy with my life right now and so I've been inactive for a LONG time. :( 01:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::The new skin and main page is up and running. I hope everyone likes it. If there's anything else I can do to help, just leave me a message. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 18:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Wait! Before you die again, please see here. Tt is more of a formality, and you can close it whenever you want to :). This wiki is really getting big, and that is good! One more thing, I made the Maintenance user group, but you aren't active to put people in it. Would you be OK with admins getting the ability to make/remove rollback? Thanks! Oh, also, I just got rollback renamed to maintenance and added some stuff to it ;) (You did approve this) Ajraddatz Talk 02:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC) RfA Whenever you're next active, could you take a look here please. Thanks. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 21:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe next time whenever you're next active you can promote Theboy1001 to Bureaucrat... --Cinty Talk 11:13, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Speaking of active, you should be more active. This wiki is really expanding, I think that you would be impressed :) Ajraddatz Talk 23:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, sorry that I haven't been too active lately. My life has been a hassle, schoolwork is piling up, I'm coming down with a cough, and WHOA!!! DOES THIS WIKI HAVE 800+ ARTICLES?!? IT DOES! IT DOES! 01:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not only that, but almost 200 different people have edited within the last 30 days :) Ajraddatz Talk 04:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ajr, if we're at that number, do you think you could find the exact number of editors with more than 5 edits in January? Then see where we can go on here? Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 10:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We are currently good on that page, although hopefully we will be up to 50+ by March :) Ajraddatz Talk 15:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Don't look now, but we have 1,000 articles :) Ajraddatz Talk 16:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Category:Administrator's talk pages IRC Meeting Hello all administrators of the FarmVille wiki! There is an optional IRC meeting for all administrators on #wikia-farmville at 9:00 AM MST. I'm sorry, but you will need to translate that time into your time zone. The meeting will be mainly to discuss important wiki issues, such as where we want to be in a year, etc. Also, I think that it is a wonderful chance to get to know some other administrators. See Project:IRC for information on how to join. Happy editing, Ajraddatz (bot)(Talk) 00:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *Poke* C'mon, you need to stop by once and a while :P Ajraddatz Talk 18:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, we're missing you! Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 18:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Back for a short while. Sorry I've been inactive for so long, schoolwork and all, plus a bit of on-the-side editing on Conservapedia. In any case, I'm back for a bit, so if there's anything you need from me, look me up. 02:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Wikipedia is a better place to be than Conservapedia, or here, for that matter :P. Nice to see you back :) Ajraddatz Talk 02:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Back for now, in any case. School's still on my back, and science just got much harder, so I'm probably not going to be very active - anywhere - for a while, so I thought I'd cram in a few edits before I die again. By the way, what's wrong with Conservapedia? 02:46, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::A few things, although mainly their poor reputation with other wikis. Heh, that wasn't meant as an attack on you or anything ;) Ajraddatz Talk 02:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No worries, I'm not offended. I'm an outspoken right-wing conservative Christian, so I've had a lot of bad stuff leveled at me. Also, I looked into it, and the main reason that the other Wikis trash Conservapedia is that they all follow Wikipedia, and Conservapedia has the biggest slam on Wikipedia that I've ever seen. Check it out. Also, Wikipedia ain't that nice to Conservapedia either. 02:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Neat, I'm actually Christian myself (although my political views tend to be over on the left side). I'm curious; do you like where this wiki is at today? What would you like to see change, if anything? Also, don't forget to stop by MLNW ;) Ajraddatz Talk 03:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I LOVE where FarmVille Wiki is today. You and TB have done an incredible job of taking care of this place. Also, I heard that a bunch of users left MLNW, and FB100Z had something to do with it... What was up with that? 22:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::He deleted all user images, which forced out a lot of the userpage people. Sadly MLNW is only really active when new MLN content is released :( Ajraddatz Talk 22:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oog. 22:45, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yea :P Ajraddatz Talk 23:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Actually, what people don't say is that this has in fact helped the wiki. What we now have is a new group of users, for the most part more mature than the last (:P), who also improve the mainspace pages, which running their stores. Also, the Official Store is doing great business, and you are welcome to work on it again :) Ajraddatz Talk 13:35, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So it turned out that the userpage-image destruction was a blessing in disguise, eh? I'm glad MLNW is doing so well. :D 20:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Oversight Hello, I would like to stop by and tell you that administrators now have the ability to "oversight", or hide a revision or log action. Actually, this isn't really oversight, but rather something that works similar, but is easily undo-able. To use this new feature which is enabled for all administrators, go into any page's history, or any log. Beside each revision or log action there is a (show - hide). When you click on that, it takes you to a self-explanatory interface which allows you to do one of three things: *Hide the revision text; or what was in the revision. *Hide the edit summary. *Hide the user/IP's username/IP address. All of these should be used in the case of harsh swearing, and pretty much nothing else. Please provide any feedback that you may have. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 22:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) RfA Hey Kiril, if you have a moment could you please look/vote at the Project:RfA page? Thanks :) Ajraddatz Talk 21:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :NVM, the RfA got a score of +7 and passed anyways . Ajraddatz Talk 21:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Who was the lucky user? (I'm not as good at navigating this site as I used to be.) 21:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Mhavril39. Also, did you know that including you we have 8 active admins right now? Also, we have had 268 different people edit the wiki within the last 30 days :) Ajraddatz Talk 21:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Whoa! 8D 21:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Larger and more active than MLNW :) Ajraddatz Talk 21:29, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::When I started this Wiki, I thought it might get to 100 articles... if I was LUCKY. Never underestimate the power of a lot of active users! 22:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :You should stop by MLNW sometime today. :P Ajraddatz Talk 23:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, would you mind checking out the requests for adminship page, and voting in the nomination that is open right now? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 13:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::There are two more RfAs open right now, one ending on monday and the next on tuesday. Would you do the honours of giving these users administrator rights? If this RfAs pass ;) Ajraddatz Talk 14:42, May 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hi, I was on the IRC, but then I left for dinner. Please come back anyways :P 00:14, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Howdy! Just a quick drop in note to say hi! Hope you are happy with the way FarmVille Wiki has become a great source of reference on the game for players. There is so much to do and so little time to do it in and also not nearly enough editors. Thanks OCFVDcrewsupporter 00:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC)